


Beginnings

by flourishingblotts



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Q is clueless and adorable, Romance, i just want them to be happy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flourishingblotts/pseuds/flourishingblotts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Q is a stickler for his routine and that spells disaster for anyone who tries to mess with it… Except maybe when it’s a certain double-oh agent. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

Q is a creature of habit and there’s nothing he can do about it. Honestly, he’s tried. But grumpy quartermasters mean green lights in his lane, and no one else's, and after the sixth time, Moneypenny has refused to do anymore damage control for the press on why their seemingly innocuous government building has a strand of clear traffic lights leading straight to it from Q’s apartment complex. So habits are good for Q, especially in the morning. 

Mornings mean knocking his glasses off the nightstand and failing to reach the snooze button because though Q may be MI6’s youngest and most brilliant, if you ask him (or Bond for that matter, even if Q never gave him that exploding pen), Quartermaster, all his attempts at making a voice controlled or automated alarm clock end up in him being late, because Q can code backwards and blindfolded when something is important, and nothing is more important than sleeping for just a little longer. So he sleep-talks, sleep-disassembles, and sleep-destroys every single one of his clocks. Except for the one his mother gave him for his twelfth birthday. Because adult Q is one thing, but an adolescent Q was a thousand other things that almost always ended in trouble. And thus the indestructible alarm clock was born, and no matter what Q does with it, it still goes off. Every. Single. Day. (He’d say like clockwork, but Q tries to stay away from bad puns when it’s this early)  
So after he scrambles for his glasses and makes himself presentable, he feeds his cats, and then goes to the corner bakery for a good cuppa and a Danish before heading off to work. 

Q’s usually the first one there, and he’s usually greeted by the cashier (her name is Melanie, and apart from her intolerance for confused souls who try to order low-fat lattes with whole milk, she’s quite nice) who usually rings up his order without asking him, and he’s usually out the door in just a few minutes. But today is not a ‘usually’ day, because when Q walks in, he finds he’s not the first one there, and Melanie doesn’t greet him because someone has beat him there and is bent over the counter flirting with her. A blonde someone. In a suit. That looks quite fit (but that’s besides the point). Make no mistake, Q isn’t jealous, just very very annoyed that someone is messing with his morning routine (not on purpose, but still). So Q weighs his options, he could hack the man’s mobile and give the poor bastard a horrible credit score but he’s feeling generous today, so he waits. 

But then he does a double take, because when the man orders he swears he knows that voice, and he’s asking for a large Earl Grey and “an extra packet of sugar and would you mind using a bit of cream instead of milk” with a Danish. Q can see Melanie shoot a look in his direction when she heads off to make his order because Q’s the only one who ever takes his tea like that. And Q is straining to find a way to glimpse the man’s face without seeming mental but he’s firmly hunched over his mobile on the counter. So, Q just watches and waits. 

Once he’s paid, the man takes the white paper bag and the steaming cup, giving Melanie a curt thanks and turns towards Q. And then he stops and extends his hands as if to give him the food and says, “You were earlier than usual. I was planning on bringing it by your flat. Moneypenny said you were up till four fixing my Walther, so I thought I’d take care of breakfast for you.” And Q realizes the man is Bond, and Q is so shocked that he just stands there for one second, two seconds, three seconds before he can manage a lovely and very coherent noise that resembles something his cats might make. Because no, Q does not fancy the suave field agent, and no this is not utterly unexpected and it most certainly does not fuel his inner romantic. So Q reaches out and takes the pastry and the drink and he smiles and Bond smiles back (and goddammit if his heart doesn’t melt just a little bit) and Q leans forward and kisses him. And he just means to make it a quick peck, but Bond pulls him back and Q can feel the rough stubble on his chin and his chapped lips taste like blueberry muffins and coffee. And Q thinks that maybe a little change every now and then to his morning routine would be acceptable. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to try writing 00q, and this was a tiny ficlet thing to get me warmed up. I hope you liked it, and if you'd like to leave kudos or comment, that'd be cool of you :)


End file.
